Demons Can Love Too
by Chewed Mint
Summary: Summary not given


S.K. bows Konnichiwa! Lolz. Hello people this is your author speaking.

K.B. ahem you mean co-author right Shi?

S.K. Of course Kari ; we are the co-authors of this little fanfic here

K.B. But since we live in different states it's a little hard ;

S.K. Oh and this is a KagomeXHojo

K.B. SangoXMiroku

S.K. InuyashaXOC

K.B. SesshomaruXOC

S.K. And maybe more pairings as we go on wink

K.B. And now on to the story!

S.K. Thanks for motivating me you know who you are!

K.B. Who?

S.K. sigh nevermind… Oh and Kag's 17, Hojo's 17, Inu's 18, San's 17, Miro's 18, Sesshi's 20, others will be explained.

Demons Can Love Too

Chapter 1

"Man I hate planes they take way to long!" Kagome said anticipating when the girls would be arriving.

"Kagome I never knew you would like to meet criminals?"

"They are not criminals Hojo! Their my family!" Kagome screamed at her bored-out-of-his-wits-end boyfriend.

"True, but isn't the only reason they are transferring to Japan from America is because they were in too much trouble?" He asked innocently and confused.

"Well…. uh…. yes but I still love my cousins!" She said defensively. Even as her boyfriend Hojo still had no right to insult her family… even if it was true.

"Your right I'm sorry Kagome," he said giving her a small peck on the cheek, which turned out to and all out war of tonsil hockey.

"Kagome please go get Sota your cousins are about to arrive." Hitomi said breaking up the game. _I mean they're in a public place at least tone it down a little _Hitomi thought.

"Hai Okaa-san." Kagome said disappointedly, but she was a little embarrassed at the crowd of people staring at her and Hojo. Hojo seemed unfazed. Though a little disappointed as well.

Kagome went to fetch Sota, Hojo at her side like an obedient pup. It made her laugh a little thinking of what she had to do to get Inuyasha to get her to come to the present.

/ Flashback/

"Inuyasha please I need to see my family!"

"Yeah, well what about us Kagome! We need you to find the jewel shards! And I for one am not letting you go till we find more!"

"Oh Inuyasha…. SIT BOY!"

"Gahhhhh!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Kagome" he muttered out just barely. With a bunch of dirt and grass shoved up your nose and in your mouth it's a little difficult to talk. "Don't go!"

"Catch ya later Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" came his muffled scream for her to come back. Then she jumped through the well and into the mini-shine she so well known. The jewel shards clinked together against the side of the glass bottle she kept them in.

"Mom! Sota! Gramps! I'm home!"

/ End Flashback/

She ended up finding Sota stuffing his face with pancakes from the IHOP in the center of the airport. Even though it was 5am the 14 year old could eat like he hadn't in years! Kagome looked around seeing many people. "Shesh who would wanna be up this early?" she asked her self while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well we are aren't we?" Hojo asked listen to Kag's little conversation with herself.

"Hm your right." She replied not really listening and turning to walk up to Sota when she bumped into somebody and fell on her ass. "Oww.." she looked up just to see her cousin with her hand reaching down to pull her up.

"Better watch where your going Kags that dangerous." Kagome looked up to see the owner of the hand just to find her cousin Shi looking down at her with confusion. "Hey don't tell me you forgot your own cousin Kags!" Shi said looking down with a mock hurt look about her face. Kags practically launched off the floor and onto her cousin.

"Shi-Chan!" she screamed allowing the whole world to hear her.

"No Kags I'm the Easter Bunny," She said sarcastically knowing how terrified Kagome was of bunnies. She hit Shi.

"Stop it! You know I hate the Easter Bunny! Hell, I hate all bunnies!" she yelled letting go of her cousin and making an even bigger scene.

"Oh but Kags you love Kenny and Valentino!" said the other girl standing behind Shi.

"Kari-Chan!" she screamed again.

"Chill out Kags didn't you think Kari would come too?"

"Uh…Well…" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck with her hand in embarrassment.

"Were the dynamic duo of criminal activity!" the other two girls said together. Going back-to-back and putting their hands up like they were holding guns.

"Or so the judge says!" Said Shi. The duo laughed and turned to Kagome. "So Kagzies are you just going to stand there or introduce us to your little boyfriend." Shi said teasingly. Smirking a bit.

"Oh ehehehe" she laughed with one of those laughs she gives when she's nervous.

"I'm Hojo nice to meet you," Hojo said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Yukari said shaking his extended hand. "And this is my twin sister Shi. Shi be nice and say hi." Yukari said semi-enthusiastically and practically whispering the last part while elbowing Shi in the side.

"Hi," Shi said as if she was forced to. Even though she kind of was.

"Well now that everyone knows each other we should be getting home don't you think Kagome?" Hitomi asked getting a little irritated at the stares the girls were getting.

"Hai, let's go you guys!" Kagome said enthusiastically grabbing each of her cousins hands in one of hers and bolting off to the baggage pick-up. They grab the bags as soon as the come down the conveyer belt and Kagome rushes them out to a small Toyota Camry.

"Um Kags I don't think were all going to fit in that tiny, little, car." Yukari said stating the obvious. Then the girls hear the sound of a motorcycle revving up its engine. They turned and all stared at Hitomi next to a twin pair of Harley Davidson motorcycles. They girls' jaws fell open at the sight. One was black and had Yukari on it with purple flame letters and a matching black and purple flame helmet. The other one was black with Shi on it in silver flame letters and a matching black and silver flame helmet. Shi practically died when she saw it and so did Kari. They walked up to their respective motorcycles and examined them as if it were a joke.

"Do you girls like them? Your mother said to use the money for a car but I just couldn't resist!" Said Hitomi in her happy, proud voice.

"Arigato Auntie Hitomi!" the girls said at the same time and hugged their aunt as a way of thanking her more. They each tied back their raven hair, strapped on the helmets and revved the engine again. They then looked at each other, nodded and sped off at high speed. Colors whirled past as they zoomed through the parking lot their chains on their jeans rattling and their hair flying.

"Shi! Yukari! We're going home now, just follow us ok!" Kagome screamed from the passenger side window of the Camry. Kari and Shi looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders and followed Hitomi the rest of the way home to the shrine.

When they reached the shrine the girls got out and happily got their bags from Hitomi's trunk. "Hey auntie Hitomi where are me and Kari going to sleep?" Shi asked curiously.

"Well I really hope you girls don't mind but Kagome's room is so full and so we set up the attic is that ok?" Hitomi asked a little embarrassed that their guests would have to sleep in an attic.

"No that's perfect Auntie we love attics! Especially Sal." Yukari said motioning to the obese orange and white fuzz ball playing with Buyo. They laughed at the cats' antics then everyone headed up to the attic even the silent Hojo who was walking up holding Kagome's hand as if she were scared which made Shi and Kari laugh. But the laughing didn't last long until Shi heard a small squeaking noise coming from Kagome's room. Shi looked at the door quizzically then turned to see Yukari right in her face. "You heard it too huh?" Yukari said stealing a glance at the door.

"Hm." Was Shi's most intelligent answer at the moment. Then Kagome came down the stairs leading to the attic and asked if the were coming.

"Yeah Kags in a minute." Yukari replied to the unheard question.

"Oh alright then hurry up!"

The three girls begin to walk up the stairs and stared in awe at the now beautifully decorated attic.

"Wow Okaa-san you really out did yourself this time!" Kagome said all Shi and Yukari could do was stare.

:.. Gangs POV..:

"Grrrrrrrr! Kagome's taking to long!" Inuyasha growled. He was so fed up with her leaving as soon as they got close to finding a new jewel shard. He wished he could sense the jewel then he wouldn't need Kagome to be the "Official Jewel Finder."

"Calm down Inuyasha, she needs to visit her time once in a while. And her family was coming so get used to it." Sango said annoying with his pacing about and mumbling incoherently.

"Yes listen to Lady Sango Inuyasha you may learn a thing or two… Hello would you consider bearing my children?" Miroku asked the young woman walking by completely forgetting about his sentence. The woman blushed as he held her hand till Sango came up and hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu and glaring at him "Houshi-Sama!" she growled now angry at his persistence and a little hint of jealousy she would never admit to.

"He'll never learn will he?" Shippo asked to no one in particular.

S.K. So with Inuyasha pacing around mumbling to himself, Sango kicking Miroku's ass, and Miroku running for his life. I leave you.

K.B. We are truly sorry it's so short but this is just a prelude kind of thing.

S.K. Please review of what you think of it so far,

K.B. And please no hate reviews we appreciate criticism and all

S.K. But we don't like the haters of the world to put it simply.

K.B. Yep so this is the end

S.K. Until next time…

S.K. and K.B. Ja Ne Minna-san!


End file.
